Anafilaxis
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Atsushi es uno más en una lista interminable y real que machaca la fantasía y establece la verdad de algunos hombres, incapaces de amar sin lastimar, que padecen una sensibilidad excesiva al amor, respuesta alérgica y violenta al corazón de quienes los aman, y a los que juran amar o haber amado.


**ANAFILAXIS**

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Todos los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri, Sango Harukawa, la editorial Kadokawa Shoten y el estudio BONES.

 **Arte:** Sango Harukawa.

Dedicado a: **Rashomon**.

* * *

Las abejas de la resaca le zumban en los oídos. En el batir incansable y torturador de sus alas se le apretujan los pensamientos, aguijoneando incesantes su cráneo, envenenando su torrente sanguíneo con el fantasma del vino, encubriendo la toxicidad de la culpa.

Se agacha queriendo alcanzar la camisa blanca encima del zapato izquierdo, a un lado de un bóxer y un lápiz labial sin tapa. Vestigios de una noche de excesos, además del aroma a sexo impregnando la habitación de hotel, las sábanas revueltas de la cama, los paquetes de condones y las botellas regadas.

Un mareo le sobreviene al rozar la tela de la camisa que escapa de sus dedos.

Presiona con el puño la frente al punzarle.

Nauseas.

—Debería decirle —Akutagawa levanta la prenda.

—Descuida, no le dirá a nadie —replica Chuuya tomándola. _Una copa de vino_ , implora. El abuso matutino solucionaría los residuos del abuso nocturno—. Lo entiende.

Del baño sale un joven apenas mayor de edad, o no… El chico se viste rápido, evitando ver a Akutagawa o a Chuuya sentado en la cama, sin pretender nada de quienes, a la luz de la sobriedad, claramente son peligrosos; y huye.

—¿Lo ves? —hurga en el pantalón, colgado de la lámpara en la mesa de noche de la elegante habitación que eligió para revolcarse, a la caza de la cajetilla de cigarros—, y de la prostituta tampoco hay que preocuparse. Las chicas del burdel de _ane-san_ son discretas.

Akutagawa frunce el ceño:

—No me refería a sus amantes, sino a Atsushi —subraya el nombre, tragándose el escozor que le produce. No hay compromiso o consideración a su enemigo, sólo molestia por la manera en que su superior se degrada en la adicción al alcohol, el juego y el sexo; y se pudre en consecuencia al sentimiento estúpido al que sucumbió.

Error. Un error fatal. No había más forma de clasificar la relación de Chuuya Nakahara con Atsushi Nakajima, por quienes eran (enemigos), no por lo que eran (hombres). En el mundo en el que uno fue criado y en el que se sumergía el otro por trabajo, no cabían sentimentalismos

Romeo y Julieta es una historia sin final feliz, menos al provenir Romeo de la oscuridad y Julieta de la luz.

Chuuya lo sabe bien, no necesita que Akutagawa se lo recuerde.

—No es tu asunto —farfulla mordiendo el cigarro, estrujando el encendedor en el puño.

—Lo sé —el líder de las guerrillas de la Port Mafia cubre una tos, da la media vuelta y se marcha.

—Lo sabes —el encendedor se incrusta en el grosor del cemento de la pared por la fuerza de su habilidad—, y aun así…

Y aun así le remarcaba su vergüenza.

—¡Maldición! —gruñe, reconociendo que no culpa a Akutagawa de su malhumor.

El único responsable de sus actos y cobardía es él. Y no siendo su asunto, Akutagawa se tomaba la molestia de intervenir, en nombre de su admiración.

¡Que bajo cayó!, consciente, antes de ser señalado, de la decisión voluntaria de emborracharse, el pretexto para enredarse con el, la o los que aparecieran en su camino.

La caída en picada de su relación fue evidente, claro que sí. Lo notaron. Los dos.

Atsushi era un niño ingenuo e idealista, novato en los temas del corazón, obnubilado por los ideales justicieros de la agencia; pero no estúpido. Chuuya, más versado y maleado en el tema, en la cara ingrata y cruel de la vida, era un realista y directo pecando de crédulo, pese a ser un demonio que justo ahora destruía al que juró amar.

 _¡Una copa!_ , clama. El deseo de un trago tan temprano servía de señal de alarma, recordatorio del desmoronar de los castillos en el aire.

La ilusión se evaporaba.

El amor se había acabado.

Vestido, medio adecentado y fumando, encontró a Akutagawa en el pasillo. No habló, no lo vio directamente, no hizo nada, y eso lo molestó más.

—¿Has venido a juzgarme, novato? —lanza una piedra.

—No —Akutagawa la elude—. He venido por que el jefe me envió a recogerlo.

—¿A recogerme? —eso lo destantea.

—No lo considera confiable en su estado actual.

Revancha o respuesta honesta, a Chuuya le cae como balde de agua helada.

Ese día no es él, no es el ejecutivo leal y comprensivo que ganó una legión de decenas de miembros en la mafia, que tiene un puesto en los altos estratos no sólo por su habilidad en combate, elogiado por su capacidad para relacionarse y conseguir aliados, tratos, lealtad ciega de sus subordinados. Tras una noche de alcohol y sexo, de traición, es un hombre destruyendo lo que ama, lo que le es importante.

—¿Habla el jefe o tus celos? —escupe furibundo, tragándose el resto de la lengua.

Frente al elevador, Akutagawa se detiene y pulsa un botón. Se abren las puertas. Entra sin picar el anzuelo.

—A diferencia suya, tengo claro mi lugar en Yokohama —jamás haría semejante tontería, juego estúpido y problemático de promesas, de emociones.

La furia aumenta hirviendo la sangre de Chuuya, y ni siquiera posee el gatillo justificador de una explosión. Se traga la bilis de su propia porquería.

Akutagawa puede ser un perro indomable carente de correa limitadora, saciando sus instintos en la masacre, en el desprecio a la vida; y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en perfecto control. Sereno y firme, inamovible en su clara decepción. Le increpa mudo el cometer la insensatez de creer en el amor, y le reprende a mesura fría la cobardía de esconderse en un hotel a fornicar y ser infiel.

Infiel.

La palabra le atraviesa el alma.

El verbo lo ejecutó a consciencia, no lo negó ni lo adornó.

La etiqueta lingüística, hasta entonces la colocó.

"Lo que no se nombra no existe", leyó alguna vez, y en el elevador, apresurando los cigarros, entendió el significado de la frase, al tomar sus acciones y unirlas en una piedra que le aplastó el pecho al mentarla en su fuero interno.

Infiel.

Cobarde.

Imbécil.

 **. . .**

Lo amó.

Pasado.

Ya… ¿no?

En un ayer remontado a un año atrás, coincidieron las miradas, el pulso se aceleró, la caterva entera de guiños románticos típicos en el estereotipo de un naciente amor, se hizo presente. Chispazo brotando en las reuniones de la Port Mafia y la ADA, prolongado a adorables casualidades en una ciudad de 3,7 millones de habitantes, incendiando corazones, uniendo manos, labios, cuerpos, en una relación desacorde a las posiciones de ambos.

Un chiquillo formándose de detective y un ejecutivo de la mafia más peligrosa de Japón.

El investigador de enigmas y el creador de misterios.

El niño huérfano capaz de convertirse en tigre a la luz de la luna llena.

El hombre sin pasado resguardando el poder de un dios durmiente.

Disímiles, y en ese contraste, semejantes.

Los sentimientos surgieron, nutriéndose de encuentros esporádicos, de excusas que iban de lo creíble a lo absurdo.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Atsushi al acordarse de la ocasión en que a Chuuya se le terminaron los pretextos para reunirse, y le envió un mensaje pidiéndole ayudada para hallar su sombrero. Mensaje obvio que exterminó sus dudas respecto a lo que sucedía, a si se trataba imaginaciones suyas o realidad, si le correspondía o era unilateral; y lo impulsó a dejar la carpeta abierta de su reporte, escapando del trabajo.

Esa tarde Chuuya caminaba en círculos, nervioso, detrás del edificio de la ADA, en una calle solitaria. Un "guardar las apariencias" para ellos, pues a los demás les era claro cuánto acontecía y a dónde acabarían.

La sonrisa decae, destruyendo la memoria de su primer beso.

El reproche que ocultaba en amargo secreto, de cuando sus amigos y compañeros fueron enterándose de su noviazgo, al ver sus reacciones de preocupación; aflora amarrando sus pulmones.

La quijada le tiembla. Aprieta los labios.

El reproche transmuta en rabia.

¡¿Por qué no le advirtieron?!

Lo hicieron.

¡¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?!

Lo intentaron, aún después de que dio su corazón contra todo sentido común.

¡¿Por qué no hablaron con él?!

Oh, claro que quisieron hacerlo, disimulada o directamente.

El problema fue que desoyó las advertencias, no atendió palabra alguna, y descartó cualquier mano tendida. Lo hizo ofuscado por el amor, creyendo a ciegas, alejándose de sus amigos para proteger una ilusión destinada a desvanecerse.

¿Por qué nadie acudía a consolarlo, a mediodía, en lo alto del edificio de la ADA, sentado en una esquina, las rodillas en el pecho, cabizbajo, en postura de derrota?

Porque se aseguró de mantener el cuento de hadas a la vista ajena, tras un telón de fingida alegría, en tanto para sus adentros se caía a pedazos el paraíso. O quizás sí, ya habían notado que su tierra prometida tocó fin. Eran detectives. Suponer que no notarían el cómo sus relatos de las citas se centraban cada vez más en los regalos, y menos en el tiempo juntos o en las mariposas en su estómago; era tonto.

Las mariposas, a esas alturas, yacían muertas al fondo de su tristeza, alimentando el odio.

Lágrimas.

Dazai se lo advirtió y lo ignoró. Locuras de un hombre despechado. Sí, eso pensó cuando el detective, en un arranque de desesperación, confirmando de sus propios labios su relación con Chuuya, le confesó sus sentimientos; y al verse rechazado, al darle la espalda le pidió tuviera cuidado, que en cuanto notara que el regalo importaba más que el verse… huyera.

¿Qué podía saber un hombre amante de la muerte, que la añoraba como a su más grande amor?, ¿qué podía decirle que importara el hombre que podría besarlo al amanecer, y a la tarde decirle que soñaba quitarse la vida, incapaz de diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo, el bien de la tranquilidad de saber que está a salvo el ser amado, y el mal de la tristeza que causa conocer su esperanza de muerte?, ¿qué podía exigirle el que abandonó a Chuuya, a su suerte, en la mafia, concluyendo indirectamente su relación?

Probablemente más que él, que un niño.

Rio, una mano acallando los hipidos, atajando las lágrimas.

Ahí estaba el eslabón perdido de la historia de razones malinterpretadas que, para interpretar debidamente, tuvo que experimentar en carne propia.

La dicha creciente de pequeños presentes y citas esplendidas por la compañía, no por los lugares. Los paseos en la playa al atardecer, el parque por las noches, las mañanas de café, las madrugadas de deseo. Las llamadas sin contestar, los mensajes pendientes, las justificaciones al olvido, la monotonía y el alejamiento pintando de gris el rosa. El frío suplantando al calor en su pecho, trascurriendo de horas a minutos juntos, a regalos convertidos en los protagonistas de sus encuentros en vez de detalles, y la cita echa motivo para entregar la disculpa material. Sexo por compromiso.

El aire gélido de la duda separando sus cuerpos, sus manos, sus labios.

Discusiones, conversaciones repetitivas y monótonas.

El secreto en su colonia mezclada con el perfume de varios; en las marcas en su cuello, en su piel, gritando que ya no le pertenecía, riéndose en su cara en las manchas de labial que le limpiaba y aparentaba no ver; en los mensajes que por error le enviaba y que resultaban ser mil cosas distintas, no lo evidente; en las llamadas y las voces de fondo, en los gemidos clavándosele en el pecho.

Los test de las revistas juveniles de Naomi, que consultó en busca de una venda que le salvara de la realidad, sobraban para saber que algo iba mal, y qué era.

Él lo sabía y seguramente sus amigos también, pero por respeto, cansancio o temor, le daban espacio.

¿Reprochable?, no.

¿Doloroso?, sí.

Se seca el llanto.

Saca su celular.

Navegando en el mar de los pensamientos elude las pausas, la reflexión, volcándose en las acciones. En escribir y enviar.

Está cansado. Harto.

 **. . .**

El celular de Chuuya suena. Pitido único anunciando un mensaje. Hace tiempo cambió el molesto tono de campanillas de Atsushi, por el predeterminado. No quería identificar la decepción del chico y su dolor, al ser ignorado, mientras se metía entre las piernas de… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¡daba igual!, lo importante es que sin tener que pensar y entregado al placer, la mente se le sedaba.

Farsa aliviando la consciencia fugazmente, de la mitad de la erección hasta que el orgasmo retiraba la niebla de su mente y le giraba el rostro, descubriendo a su lado una cabellera extraña, una boca desconocida y una más en su miembro, preparándolo a sortear su responsabilidad en una orgía.

En una hora no le quedará más que el alcohol, media cajetilla de cigarros y la soledad.

La lucecita del celular llamará su atención.

Y lo verá.

Leerá el mensaje.

Borrará el número de Atsushi sin responder, relegándolo vilmente al papel de un simple conocido, como si nada hubiera pasado, y se hundirá en alcohol. Repetirá la fórmula que aplicó con Dazai, y otros chicos y chicas.

Viene el amor. Lo llena. Le hace sentir que tiene un sitio al cual pertenecer. Lo sube a un estado de euforia y plenitud. Su cerebro se acostumbra, se templa, la emoción decrece. Lo natural. El miedo lo consume. Irracional. El miedo a que lo abandonen al no haber impulso adictivo. Se aleja. El amor agoniza y para asegurarse de matarlo, se embriaga con lo siguiente a mano. En el sexo desahoga su pena, con alcohol ahoga su culpa. Fuerza a su pareja a pruebas descaradas que pretende disfrazar. Lo acorrala y lo obliga a tomar la decisión que él no puede.

Sus amores se aferran a creer que cambiará. No es así. Nunca pasará. Eventualmente las ilusiones lo entienden y sucumben. Si es antes o después, es la diferencia.

Leerá el mensaje. Se emborrachará y la vida continuará. Atsushi es uno más en una lista interminable y real que machaca la fantasía y establece la verdad de algunos hombres, incapaces de amar sin lastimar, que padecen una sensibilidad excesiva al amor, respuesta alérgica y violenta al corazón de quienes los aman, y a los que juran amar o haber amado.

 **. . .**

—Tienes los ojos rojos —la atinada observación de Dazai lo asusta.

Atsushi no esperaba compañía y, de hecho, habría preferido irse en el anonimato de una sombra, una llamada rápida disculpando su ausencia con una enfermedad ficticia. Planeaba tomarse unos días, llorar en soledad y reconstruirse lento, retomar cuanto quedara de sus amistades y suplicar su perdón.

La presencia de Dazai importunaba su huida al punto de inutilizarla, reteniéndolo en las escaleras de la azotea.

—Es alergia al polen —se excusa, buscando un pañuelo inexistente en sus bolsillos.

—¿Alergia al polen?, ¿en pleno otoño?

Su fachada se tambalea.

—S-sí. Extraño —se rasca la mejilla, nervioso y tartamudeando—. O pu-puede ser gripe.

—Claro —no muerde el anzuelo (¡es Dazai!), y lo presiona—. Vayamos a que la Dra. Yosano te revise.

Las lágrimas se acumulan.

Quiere llorar.

—¡Me iré a casa! —se apresura a decir, a pasar por su lado y correr escaleras abajo.

Una mano lo sostiene del brazo.

Dazai se acerca a su oído, el sigilo de un gato pisando el tapizado quebradizo de hojarascas previo al invierno, tras una primavera frondosa, un verano largo y una abrupta conclusión:

—Estaré aguardando el regreso de tu sonrisa.

Lo suelta.

El vacío se amplía.

Atsushi se va, el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y el corazón hecho añicos.

El cielo se nubla, y el único lugar donde parece llover con la furia de mil tormentas, es sobre el niño cuyo primer amor tomó lo mejor de su inocencia y le dejó lo peor de sí, apenas un rayito sembrado muy a la distancia por un hombre que entendía su necesidad de soledad. La promesa de esperarlo, y la incertidumbre de si será a él a quien le conceda el abrazar su corazón destrozado, clavándosele en la carne viva de la herida.

La intensión de Dazai no era torturar. Aun así, los sentimientos que le profesaba a serena paciencia suicida y masoquista, le partían el alma a Atsushi, que en ese instante quería extirpar el amor del universo entero y con ello el daño que le oprimía el pecho, le estrujaba la respiración, le arrancaba el corazón, incineraba su felicidad y lo empujaba rumbo a la desesperación.

Traicionado, es víctima de una brutal anafilaxis al amor, que quizás jamás acertará al antihistamínico adecuado que reduzca su sufrimiento y le permita respirar, vivir de nuevo.

 **. . .**

Una sola palabra: "Terminamos".

Un amplio significado: la caída de la mentira sostenida por dos.

Un revés al amor: odio.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este One Shot no tiene inicio ni final feliz, y está planeado para no tenerlo jamás.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y que doliera (?).


End file.
